The eight Chaos emerald
by Warstock-Leonhart
Summary: The life of the crew 6 months after they defeated Final Hazard with a dream that can explain all, see inside. Please R
1. Prologue: the fall of the Biolizard

Disclaimer: I will go only one time through this. I do not own anything based on Sonic Adventure 2:Battle and if you haven't finished the game with both Dark and Hero story with the Last episode, I suggest you don't read this story, because it contains MAJOR SPOILERS thx - Warstock

Prologue: the Fall of the Biolizard 

The seven chaos emeralds were spinning between the two hedgehogs.  One is blue, white gloves and nicknamed the world's fastest hedgehog: Sonic.  The other hedgehog was pitch black, also with white gloves and he was calling himself the ultimate life form: Shadow.  As the emeralds spun faster and faster, the power emerged from the emeralds and powers up Sonic and Shadow to their super form.  Sonic who was blue turned yellow and Shadow who was black turned platinum as they fly to meet their strongest opponent yet: the prototype of the ultimate life form, the Finalhazard.  After a short battle (within the range of five minutes) the hedgehogs won, the fly towards the space colony that was dangerously near the planet.  Using the powers of the emeralds they safely teleported the colony into the orbit of the planet where she belonged.  Shadow, after this battle, hasn't much energy left because of threat of the Super form was unable to use the power of the emeralds and do the Chaos control into the colony.  Sonic, who had held the emeralds more time knew that a lot of energy was needed but he was able to teleport himself into the colony.  Shadow fell towards his doom but with a smile as Sonic watched him.  As he watched Shadow, Sonic thought to himself: "well he did do at least one good thing and this thing was to save this planet from the evil." He left towards the lab and he looked at the seven emeralds: Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, Blue, Light Blue and the white one.

            "Hey, what happen to that grey emerald", Sonic said aloud.  "Hmm, anyway, the white one is matching more with the other colors than the grey one."

After that, Sonic enters the lab and they went back to Earth with the space shuttle, but then, no one knew what happened to that black hedgehog Shadow.

*

_Warstock: Sorry but this is the prologue, so it is short but I'll try to do longer chapters._

_Dark-link: You better_

_Warstock: Ahh shut up Darky.  I'd like also reviews please __J__._


	2. Chapter 1: The return to normal with a d...

Chapter 1 : The Return to normal with a dream 

Six months after the fall of the FinalHazard, everything was back to normal with some little changes.  When the crew came back to Earth, the police came to arrest Eggman, but Sonic was here to save the day and he told the policemen that Robotnik helped them so he was free, but under conditions.  Those conditions consisted of never try to conquer the world in the next 10 years.  With Sonic and Tails, he made up a engineering company called the SoTagg Engine, Inc.  Rouge and Knuckles went together on Angel Island to go on a watch for the Master Emerald.  They both confessed that they couldn't live without each other, but in case they needed assistance of some sort, they built a warp between the warehouse of SoTagg inc to an isolated spot on Angel Island and the warp became functionnal in a couple of days.  Sonic went through it one day with seven shiny things in his hands, trying not to feel the power of the emeralds in his hands he passed through the portal and he spotted Knuckles who hopefully was alone.

"Hey Knux", said the blue hedgehog.  "How are you"

"I'm fine thanks", replied the Echidna.  "What about you, Sonic".

"Well, I'm still having nightmares but I'm fine", said the hedgehog.

"Ok, what can I do for you", said Knuckles

"I want you to guard something important for me that only YOU, which means not me, not Tails and absolutely Rouge or Eggman, knows where it is", said Sonic.

"Hum let me think, you want me to guard your chili dogs", said Knuckles

(Sonic falls off in anime mode)

"Not exactly", said the blue hedgehog

"I was kidding Sonic, you want me to guard the Chaos emeralds", replied the red echidna while laughing.

"Yup", replied Sonic.

"Ok let me get a bag", said Knuckles.

Knuckles came back with a bag one miute after and took the emeralds from sonic hands and put them carefully in the bag.  When he came the white emerald, a puzzled expression came out on his face.

"I know Knux", said Sonic.  "When I chaos Controlled in the ARK, it change itself.  I do wonder where it went".

"Ok, now Sonic I need to hide this and go dinner, bye for now my friend", replied the Echidna

"Bye Knuckles", said sonic and went through the portal.

Sonic went to his bed after his days of work, still wonder if he'll be having the nightmare.  He drifted soon to sleep then it came back.  Him and Shadow changing into their Super form, the battle against the FinalHazard, the final dash of Shadow, defeating the lizard for good and his lack of energy for coming back to the ARK.  As Sonic watched Shadow fell towards the planet, he saw that Shadow was smiling.  "Maybe he thinks he does something good for the first time who knows", thought Sonic.

Sonic woke up in a hurry and always at the same time, when he's about to teleport himself in the colony.

"Why", thought Sonic.  "Why you continue to haunt me Shadow?  Do you know something that I should know but I don't?  Then Shadow show me, show me what I need to know."

Sonic then drifted back to sleep, wondering if Shadow will show him what he needs to know.  The dream came back but as Shadow was about to disappear the time seemed to stop and Shadow came upwards and him and Sonic were in front of each other.

"I'm not haunting you Sonic, but look closely the next time, you may see something that will help you understand a lot of things and might be helping you in the future, also you might see why I,m smiling when I die." , said Shadow.

"Why don't you just say it to me Shadow", replied Sonic.

"Because, this is something you need to understand by yourself Sonic, even if I told you, it will useless to you, to know it", said Shadow.  "Now go, Robotnik will call youin two minutes".  Then as this sentence finished, shadow fell back to where it was and then Sonic woke up.

In the said two minutes by Shadow the phone rang.

"Hello", said a groggy Sonic

"Sonic, this is Robotnik, can you come down to the company please?", said Robotnik.

_*_

_Warstock: Ahh cliffhangers, my first try to them, I'm actually happy to done that one._

_Dark-Link: Bla bla bla, talk all you want dumb head*receive a piano on the head by Warstock_

_Warstock:shut up Darky_

_Shayla-Shayla:Oh my hero_

_Warstock: o_O  Hmm ok!! __well, this chapter is finished so if you're kind could you review please._

_The One and Only Warstock-Leonhart,_

_The Faller of Darkness-knock-out-cold-by-a-piano-Dark-Link and_

_The El-Hazard's Muldoon Priestess of Fire Shayla-Shayla_


End file.
